


Mother’s Eyes

by Hazel_Athena



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Rescue Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena
Summary: Michelle has no idea how long she’s been trapped in this hovel (they’d taken both her watch and her phone early on) but she’s certain it’s been at least a few days, and, even worse, she hasn’t seen Kyle since they’d been dragged out of his apartment. They’ve been kept separate for the duration of their confinement, meaning she has no idea if her son is even still alive, let alone unharmed.She’s tried asking the men who come periodically with food. Initially she’d spoken with confidence, a false bravado she didn’t really feel, but at this point she’ll do anything; beg, plead, it doesn’t matter. The well-being of her only child is on the line, and grown up or not, he’s still her baby.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	Mother’s Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and found it in my drafts folders this morning. It may wind up being part of a larger verse if I ever get around to finishing the fic where the trio get together, haha.

Michelle has no idea how long she’s been trapped in this hovel (they’d taken both her watch and her phone early on) but she’s certain it’s been at least a few days, and, even worse, she hasn’t seen Kyle since they’d been dragged out of his apartment. They’ve been kept separate for the duration of their confinement, meaning she has no idea if her son is even still alive, let alone unharmed.

She’s tried asking the men who come periodically with food. Initially she’d spoken with confidence, a false bravado she didn’t really feel, but at this point she’ll do anything; beg, plead, it doesn’t matter. The well-being of her only child is on the line, and grown up or not, he’s still her baby.

Not that it does her any good. Every question she’s asked has gone unanswered, and her ribs are still twinging from the kick she’d received the one time she’d been foolish enough to reach towards her captors.

Exhausted, she huddles down in her cell, tucking the jacket more securely around herself to ward off the chill. Wherever she is, she suspects it’s underground based on the dampness. Either that or they’ve been taken far more north than she’d realized.

A sudden noise out in the hallway makes her perk up. It sounds like footsteps, but she’s not hungry enough for it to be mealtime yet, so if it is her captors returning they’re off schedule. And if it’s not them then she has no idea what’s going on.

She hears something scrambling at the door, and waits for the lock to click. It does so, but not nearly as smoothly as usual. Then the door swings open and she comes face to face with Alex Manes.

“Sheriff,” he says, looking relieved. “Good to see you.”

About to ask him what he’s doing here and how he’d found her, her mouth closes with an abrupt snap when a second, much more unexpected voice speaks up.

“Is he in there with her?” Michael Guerin’s words are rough when he talks, and he doesn’t look any better than he sounds when Michelle turns to glance at him. Rather, he seems to have been pushed to his limit.

Alex frowns even as he offers a hand to help her clamber out of the cell. “No,” he says, and his eyes are worried. “Where’s Kyle?” He asks, steadying her carefully. “He’s not with you?”

Michelle shakes her head even though that much is obvious. “I haven’t seen him since they grabbed us,” she says, surprised by how raspy her words are. “And they won’t tell me anything.”

“That’s their mistake then,” Guerin honest to god growls. “Alex and I are gonna make these bastards sing real pretty, real fast as soon as we get our hands on one of ‘em.”

She glances at Alex for confirmation and gets a diplomatic shrug in response. Clearly he’s supportive of whatever Guerin plans to do, which, god knows what that is but if it helps her son she’s all for it.

“How did you get here?” She asks. “And why you two?” Alex she can somewhat understand. He’s Kyle’s friend and highly trained, but why he’d have the town drunk tag along is beyond her. Guerin may be an acknowledged genius, but Michelle wouldn’t trust him to watch her houseplants.

Alex, however, merely shrugs a second time. “We can talk about all that later,” he promises, before turning to Guerin. “You’re sure he’s here? Okay,” he adds, raising his hands defensively when Guerin’s only answer is a blistering glare. “You’re sure. Can you narrow it down a bit?”

Guerin makes a face, but instead of mouthing off like he normally would, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Getting the sense that he’s trying to concentrate, Michelle holds off on any of the plethora of questions she wants to ask.

A number of seconds tick by, and just when the silence is about to become too much, Guerin’s eyes snap back open. “That way,” he says, pointing further up the corridor. “It’s faint, not like when I do it with Max or Izzy, but he’s down there.”

“Works for me,” Alex replies. “I’ll take the lead, Sheriff you stick to the middle, and Michael,” the corner of his mouth quirks up in a faint grin, “anyone comes up behind us, you make them regret it.”

“My pleasure,” Guerin says, and the way he speaks sends a shiver up Michelle’s spine. She’s never thought of him as particularly threatening, more annoying and exasperating than anything else, but in this moment he exuding an air that suggests pushing him would be a very bad idea.

They move quick and quiet, nobody saying anything as they travel down the hallway. Alex’s head darts from side to side whenever they reach a crossroads, until eventually they can’t go any further.

“Michael?” Alex asks. There’s a big, heavy looking door set into the dead end they’ve stumbled over, and he cranes his neck around to give Guerin a questioning look.

“In there,” Guerin replies. “I’m positive.”

“How?” Michelle demands, splitting her attention between the two men. “What makes you so certain?”

“It’s complicated, but we’ll explain once we’re out of here,” Alex promises. He stretches out a hand to grip the door handle, hissing sharply and drawing the limb back the moment he makes contact. “Christ, it’s freezing!”

“Probably some kind of deep freeze,” Michelle says, stepping up close enough that she can feel the cold seeping off of the door. “We must be in some sort of warehouse.”

“Actually, it’s a lab,” Alex says, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. “They probably use this thing to store specimens in.”

“What kind of specimens?” Michelle asks, but Alex ignores her in favour of pulling the sleeve of his jacket down over his hand and grabbing the handle again, this time while covered.

“Damnit,” he grunts when it doesn’t budge. “It’s as locked as the last one was,” he says, sliding back and giving Guerin an apologetic look. “Sorry, babe, I think you’re up.”

“It’s fine,” Guerin says before he can say anything further. He gives Michelle a tiny smirk, and then raises his hand but makes no move to try and touch the door. “Just imagine all the times I could’ve gotten myself out of the drunk tank if I’d wanted.”

“What?” Michelle starts to ask, but then there’s a hollow thud, followed by the sound of a bolt drawing back. When she shifts back around, the big door is slowly creaking open. 

Part of her wants to get some answers, but it’s entirely overruled by the rest of her that’s just spotted the huddled form curled up in a corner of the freezing cold room. Darting forward, she skids and slides until she reaches her son.

“Kyle,” she yelps, dropping down to her knees and grabbing his face in her hands. “Sweetheart, look me. Come on, please!”

Dark eyes flutter open in a face that’s far too pale for comfort, and lips that are tinged faintly blue turn up in a weak smile. “Mom,” Kyle says faintly. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she promises, alarmed by how cold he is to the touch. She leans forward to get a hand under his arm, wanting to get him moving. “Up you get. We are leaving.”

“Awesome,” he says, struggling to his feet. He’s definitely out of it, and she’s certain he’s about to fall back down right when a pair of hands grip him on the other side.

“Easy does it,” Guerin says. “Don’t go pitching ass over tea kettle, Valenti. We came to get you out all in one piece.”

Kyle shifts his focus to him, but where he’d been happy to see Michelle, now he seems on the verge of panic. “Mikes,” he whispers, horrified. “No, you can’t be here. That’s what they want.”

“Wanted,” Guerin clarifies, shifting his hold so that he can sling Kyle’s arm over his shoulders. “Past tense. Pretty sure everyone involved with this place is currently reevaluating their priorities. Not to mention reconsidering why it’s a bad idea to piss off an elite, highly trained soldier and a telekinetic alien genius.”

“A what?!” There’s no way Michelle has heard that right, but for his part Guerin merely grins sunnily back at her as they haul Kyle out of his makeshift prison. She watches them both warily, as well as Alex where he’s keeping an eye on things from the doorway. “You three and I are due for a very long chat in the near future.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” Guerin says with a smirk. He cocks his head at Kyle, raising an eyebrow. “You think she’ll let me call her mom?”

“I think she’ll shoot you if you don’t stop being an ass,” Kyle grits out, stuttering slightly thanks to teeth that have begun to chatter.

Noticing this, Guerin drops all pretences of joking around. “We need to get him somewhere warm,” he insists, nodding at first Michelle and then Alex. “He’s ice cold.”

“We’ll take him home, both of them,” Alex decides, and as Michelle watches, he reaches out to briefly cup a hand over Kyle’s cheek. “I think it’d be a good idea to stick together for now.”

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Guerin says. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

Alex makes a pained face, and Kyle snorts. “This is why I keep telling you we have to ban him from picking what movies we watch.”

“We are not having this discussion here,” Alex declares. Stepping back, he gestures the rest of them on ahead of him. “Head for the jeep.”

They don’t come across another soul as they make their way back the way they’d come, and Michelle has a sneaking suspicion there’s more to that than just luck. Deciding now isn’t the time to get into it, though, she keeps her mouth shut and hurries towards the exit.

It’s dark out when they burst through a final set of doors into the open air, and colder than she likes given the state Kyle’s in. Up above them, the stars glint in the sky, with the only other light coming from what looks like a guard tower several yards away. A number of other buildings are illuminated by it, but they’re all dark.

“Is Max here?” Kyle asks.

Wondering why he would think that, Michelle starts to shake her head, a move that’s mimicked by both Alex and Guerin.

“No,” Alex says, “but it’s possible this little episode has pushed Michael into unlocking some new tricks. Although, he’s still a work in progress.”

“And I always will be,” Guerin adds helpfully. “Car’s this way.”

He and Michelle continue to help Kyle along while Alex focuses on maintaining his own footing in the poor lighting. Thankfully, the jeep isn’t far, and they stumble upon it fairly quickly.

“I’m driving,” Alex declares, pulling out a set of keys from somewhere. “Michelle, you ride up front with me, and these two will take the back. Don’t argue,” he adds, startling her with the force of his words. “We’re doing it this way for a reason. Kyle needs to warm up.”

For some reason that makes Kyle snicker. “Running hot,” he says, only to start shivering again immediately after. “Fuck, I’m freezing.”

“Please tell me you’ve got blankets or something in there,” Michelle says when she sees this. “Anything.”

“No,” Alex says, grabbing the handle of the back door and tugging it open. “Which is why we’re using Michael. He’s the next best thing.”

“Cuter than a blanket too,” Kyle says nonsensically.

“Depends on the circumstances,” Alex says. Ignoring Guerin’s offended snort, he gestures at the now open space. “Get in, Michael. We’ll hand him off to you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Unhooking Kyle’s arm from around his shoulder, Guerin waits for Alex to take his place, and then scrambles up into the jeep. He slides to the far end, twisting with his back up against the far door, before motioning expectantly with his hands. “Give him here.”

Going against every one of her screaming maternal instincts, Michelle releases her own hold and steps back to let Alex help Kyle inside. “Be careful with him.”

“Always,” someone says, and she genuinely doesn’t know which one.

As she watches, Kyle gets arranged in Guerin’s lap so that they’re pressed together as much as possible, Guerin even going so far as to tuck Kyle’s head under his chin like it belongs there. Once that’s done, Alex also strips off his coat and tucks it around them.

“It’s not perfect,” he says, sounding apologetic as he pats Kyle on the shoulder. “But it should keep some of the heat in.”

“S’good. Better.” Kyle mumbles. “Still cold though. Hungry too.”

“We’ll get you something to eat as soon as we can,” Alex promises. “And I’m about to make everybody else really uncomfortable by steadily turning up the heat in this vehicle.”

Kyle says something Michelle loses as she’s taking her seat at the front of the jeep, but whatever it is makes Guerin scold him, the reprimand firm but surprisingly gentle when you consider the source.

“One question before we go,” she says to Alex, who’s now settling himself behind the wheel. He turns the car on and flicks the switch for the heat, but otherwise waits for her to speak. “Alien conspiracies and anything else can be explained later, but I want to know what’s going on between you three. Skip any bullshit excuses, please.”

Alex flushes faintly, and he glances backwards at Kyle and Guerin. Guerin in turn gazes back at him, but Kyle’s face is impossible to see thanks to how he has it buried in the other man’s chest. “Um,” Alex says eloquently.

There’s a snort from behind him. “Fuck it,” Guerin says, and as she watches he noses at the top of Kyle’s head, pressing a kiss to his temple. “We’re together. All three of us. Have been for a couple of months now.”

“I see,” Michelle says faintly. She thinks of a stumbling conversation she and Kyle had in her office a while back. Suddenly, certain details make a lot more sense. “Well, this won’t be the last time we talk about it, but for now Alex, drive. And, Guerin, you just ... keep doing what you’re doing.”

“You can call me Michael,” he says, quiet enough that he’s barely audible over the sound of the engine coming to life. “It’s fine.”

“One step at a time,” she suggests. “Where are we heading?”

“My place,” Alex informs her. “Kyle’s apartment was trashed by the goons who grabbed you, and Michael’s airstream is too small for everyone.” He shrugs. “We usually stay at the cabin when we’re all together anyway.”

All together because they’re dating. The three of them. Not a couple, but a what, exactly? Her mind shies away from the word threesome because that sounds like it’s all about sex, which she doesn’t think this is, yet nor does she know what else to call it.

Telling herself to focus, she turns around in her seat, and reaches out to pat Kyle’s leg, pretty much the only part of him she can reach at this angle. “How is he?”

“Still cold,” Guerin says unhappily. “Alex, we have to start keeping more than a basic first aid kit back here. Even a spare change of clothes would help. The stuff he’s wearing is freezing.”

“No,” he adds when Kyle mutters something incomprehensible. “You smell fine, you’re chilled, not gross.” 

There’s a rustling sound followed by a noise that can charitably described as a shriek from Guerin. “Jesus Christ, Valenti,” Guerin swears while Kyle snickers weakly. “Good to know this experience hasn’t hurt your sense of humour. Bastard just shoved his icy hands under my shirt,” he adds by way of explanation. “Total dick move.”

“‘M trying to warm up,” Kyle protests, but even with his teeth chattering, Michelle knows that tone. It’s the same fake innocent one he’d used as a kid whenever she’d caught him pulling similar stunts. He knows what he’s doing alright. 

“Don’t be a pest, kiddo,” she chides, relieved to hear him sounding a bit more like himself. “Otherwise you might wind up out on your ass all by your lonesome.”

“No,” Guerin says instantly, and his face is serious when their eyes meet. “That’d never happen.”

Michelle holds his gaze for several moments before nodding. “Okay,” she says. “Good.”

He blushes, quite possibly the first time she’s ever seen him do so, and she gets the sense that at least some aspects of the fallout from this mess are going to be fun. “Does he feel any warmer?”

“Yes,” Kyle says, but Guerin makes a face that implies he disagrees. 

“Maybe a little,” he says grudgingly. “Alex, are you sure you’ve got the heat up as high as it’ll go?”

“No, Michael, I’ve completely misunderstood how to operate a switch that only has two settings and have accidentally turned the air conditioning on.” None of them has to be looking at Alex to tell he’s rolling his eyes. “I’ve got it cranked, I promise.”

“Well excuse me for being thorough,” Guerin mutters. “What the hell kind of kidnappers lock someone in a fridge, anyway? Obviously they had perfectly capable cells on hand.”

The seat cushions creak as Kyle squirms slightly. “They thought it might make me tell them what they wanted to know,” he says around a jaw-cracking yawn. “Threatening me and punching me didn’t work, so I guess they wanted to get creative.”

An ominous silence descends throughout the car, eventually broken by Alex. “I am very tempted to turn this thing around so we can go back and do those people some real damage.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet when you’re murderous,” Kyle says. “Also, Mikes, stop poking me. The bruises aren’t that bad, and they’re all in places my clothes cover, but they’re nothing I can’t handle. I’ll be fine.”

Guerin makes a strangled sound, but subsides in his quest to find whatever injuries have been done. “I’m getting Max to meet us at the cabin.”

“No, you’re not,” Kyle says firmly. “I don’t want Max. I want the two of you, something warm to eat, and every blanket we own. The second I see an Evans come through the door, I’m leaving.”

“Alex,” Guerin whines, clearly looking for someone to back him up in the argument.

“Don’t even try,” Alex says right away. “You know how he feels about forcing unwanted medical treatment on people.”

“Ugh,” Guerin says. “You idiots are lucky you’re cute.”

“Gee, I don’t know how I’ll manage to carry on in the face of your rapier wit there, Michael,” Alex says, not so much as glancing away from the road as he drives. “What about you, Kyle?”

“Don’t drag me into this,” is the muffled reply. “I’ve suffered enough for one day.”

Michelle tightens the grip she’s maintained on him without meaning to, and there’s certain shifting beneath the fabric of Alex’s coat that indicates Guerin might’ve done the exact same thing. Catching his eye, she grins. 

His expression says he’s not sure how to respond, but as she watches, his eyes drop and he nuzzles at Kyle’s hair. Whatever else might be happening here, there’s genuine affection between the three of them, and she supposes she can’t ask for more than that for her son.

Her smile widening, she moves to try and find a position more comfortable to sit in.

*****

It’s been years since Michelle has set foot in Jim’s old hunting cabin, and the place has clearly undergone a fairly substantial remodel since it’s been in Alex’s hands. Parts of it remain unchanged, but everywhere she looks there are signs that Jim’s no longer the person it belongs too.

“Alright,” Alex says as soon as the door has closed behind the four of them. “Kyle, get changed and get in bed. Michael, stay with him. I’m going to make soup and maybe some tea or something. Michelle, uh, do whatever you want, I guess.”

“Nice save, Manes,” Kyle says from where he’s still wrapped in the circle of Guerin’s arms. “She does not react well to being bossed around. Unlike me, who can follow instructions like a champ.”

Michelle eyes him critically. His teeth have stopped chattering and his lips are no longer blue, but he’s still shivering periodically and he’s paler than she’s comfortable with. “That’s good,” she decides, “because I think Alex’s suggestions are exactly what the doctor ordered.”

Kyle flaps a hand as if to show he’s listening, and then starts shuffling towards the bedroom, Guerin trailing after him silently.

“Michael will keep an eye on him,” Alex says after she’s spent maybe a little too long staring at the now closed door. “I know he’s not much of a people person, but once he decides you’re in the circle he cares about there’s nothing he won’t do for you.”

“I’ll be honest,” she replies, “I didn’t know there was anyone he cared about.”

Alex smiles, but there’s a hint of sadness lurking in the depths. “He’s a complicated guy,” he admits. “But seriously, is there anything we can do for you? Kyle may have had it rougher, but you’ve spent the last two days in captivity too.”

“Is that all it’s been?” She asks, surprised. “Feels longer.”

“Tell me about it,” he agrees. “Are you hungry, maybe?”

“I could eat,” she says, even though she isn’t, not really. “Or - I think you mentioned tea?”

“Yeah. How’s decaf sound since it’s late? We’ve got a couple different flavours because Michael’s surprisingly snobby when it comes to the stuff.”

“Whatever you feel like making is fine,” she says. “Would you like a hand?”

That’s how she finds herself puttering around the old kitchen, watching the kettle boil while Alex digs out the ingredients he wants for soup. They don’t talk, not really, but it’s a comfortable silence after everything that’s happened.

At one point the bedroom door creaks open, and Guerin sticks his head out. He doesn’t say anything, merely flicks his wrist once, so that the next thing Michelle knows, a dark hoodie that had been slung over the back of the couch is sailing into his outstretched hand.

“Sorry,” Alex apologizes after the door is once again closed but she’s still standing there with her mouth half open. “It’s a force of habit. Nobody who doesn’t know about him ever comes out here.”

Michelle thinks back to some of the words that had been thrown around earlier. “He’s not human, is he?”

“No,” Alex admits, “but he’s a good person, if a little rough around the edges.”

“Alright,” she says. “Although, don’t think we won’t be having a long talk about this at a later date. All four of us.”

“Sure,” he says easily. “I mean, we might have to handcuff Michael to keep him from running away, but I imagine we can work something out.”

They make small talk until the food is ready, at which point Michelle can no longer contain the urge to check on her son. Knowing full well she’s using it as an excuse, she offers to bring him a bowl and some tea.

Alex, who always was a smart boy, doesn’t try to fight her on it. Instead, he produces a tray from somewhere, holding it out to her with a flourish. “I’ll get the door for you, though,” he says. “So you don’t have to worry about spilling anything.”

“Thank you,” she says, and then when it feels like he has more to add. “Was there anything else?”

He chews his bottom lip, visibly waffling over whether or not he wants to say something. She can tell the exact moment he decides to just blurt it out. “Michael’s body temperature is higher than ours. Notably so.”

“...okay,” she says. Of the multiple things she’d been expecting, this certainly isn’t one of them. A thought occurs to her. “That’s why you put him in the back with Kyle, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “He’s the next best thing to a space heater. Which is why they’re probably curled up in bed together right now.”

And with that she understands what he’s been trying to get at. “Alex,” she says, trying and failing to hold back a grin, “You’re aware that I know my son isn’t a virgin, aren’t you? And that I know he’s interested in men.”

He turns bright red and becomes suddenly very interested in his own feet. “We’re not exactly a traditional relationship,” he says, more to the floor than to her.

“Well traditional hasn’t really been working for him to date, so maybe this is what he needs.” At his surprised look, she shrugs. “I’m not saying it’s not a lot to take in, but he’s my son and I love him. If this is what he wants then I’ll support him. Also, I’ll kick either of your asses if you hurt him. Got it?”

“Uh, yes ma’am.”

“Good,” Michelle says brightly. “I’m glad we worked that out. Now, if you wouldn’t mind getting that door like you promised?”

The bedroom is much the same as she remembers it, except for the fact that there’s a set of handrails screwed into the wall and the old double bed has been replaced by a massive king-sized thing that’s too big for the space it’s been shoved into.

“Huh,” she says, “I guess it makes sense that you’d need a bigger bed where there’s three of you.”

Kyle, who up until now had been dozing in Guerin’s arms in the centre of the bed, blinks his eyes open. He’s lying beneath a veritable mountain of blankets, and while he’s only visible from the shoulders down, he’s definitely wearing the hoodie Guerin had grabbed earlier. Judging by the Air Force logo, it’s likely one of Alex’s.

“I smell soup,” he says, straightening until he’s mostly sitting upright. “Please say that’s for me.”

“Actually it’s for me. I just figured I’d eat where I could make you watch.” Rolling her eyes at his affronted look, Michelle holds up the tray. “Of course it’s for you. Who else would I be bringing food to?”

“Ma,” he whines. “I’ve had a hard day, don’t pick on me.”

She snorts. “You’re not the only one who got kidnapped, but you are the only one being pampered. Accept my teasing as your due.”

He makes a face at her, but doesn’t protest further, and Guerin wisely keeps his mouth shut. “Fine, whatever. Can I eat now?”

It takes a few moments to get the tray properly situated, and Michelle grabs the second mug of tea resting atop it for herself. Settling down at the edge of the bed, she takes a small sip as Kyle swallows a first mouthful of soup.

“Did they not feed you?” Guerin asks when he sputters after taking too many spoonfuls too fast. “Jesus, slow down. It’s not going anywhere.”

“They fed me,” Kyle acknowledges, talking around the utensil in his mouth. “But it was hours ago and it was crap. This is way better.”

“Still,” Guerin says dubiously. “Maybe slow down a little. Otherwise you might puke.”

“I’m not going to puke,” Kyle grunts, but Michelle can’t help but notice that his pace does drop off somewhat. “God, this feels like the first time I’ve been warm in years.”

“Try days,” Guerin corrects. “You were bitching about it being too hot in here all of seventy two hours ago.”

“Yeah because I woke up with you on top of me, and ... I am not going to finish that sentence in the presence of my mother.” His face beet red, Kyle becomes very interested in his soup. “Basically, it was your fault.”

“Most things usually are,” Guerin agrees easily. “Though I don’t hear you complaining about me running hot tonight. Or am I bothering you and you just don’t want to say anything.”

Kyle cranes his neck around. “You are such an asshole,” he says, jabbing at the other man with his spoon. “If I wasn’t blatantly using you for your body heat, I’d kick you out and replace you with Alex.”

“‘Kay,” Guerin drawls, unconcerned. “Let me know when you want me to move. I’ll go sleep on the couch.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You do look like you’ve got some colour back,” Michelle points out. Placing her free hand over his forehead, she’s relieved to find his skin is no longer abnormally cool to the touch. “You also feel less corpse-like.”

“Ooh, was that a mom burn?” Guerin wonders with a grin. “Nice.”

Kyle gives him a dirty look. “I’ve changed my mind, I like Alex better than you now.”

Guerin shrugs, still apparently unconcerned. “You want me to tell him, or are you gonna do it?”

“Tell me what?” Seemingly having slunk in without anyone noticing, Alex leans casually in the doorway. “Is that soup getting eaten?”

“Hey, who’s the doctor here?” Kyle wants to know. “Yes, it’s getting eaten, and at an appropriate pace. Everyone can calm down now. I’m fine.”

Alex and Guerin share a look over his head.

“Sounds like someone’s overtired.”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

Michelle laughs, and doesn’t bother trying to hide it. “He’s been like that since he was a kid,” she says. “It was always easy to tell when he needed a nap because he’d turn into a little brat.”

Kyle makes a noise of protest while the other two nod simultaneously.

“Makes sense.”

“Can’t say that I’m surprised, really.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Kyle pouts. “The next person who’s mean to me actually is getting kicked out. Knock it off, you jerks.”

“Alright, alright, take it easy,” Guerin says, rubbing his shoulder. “Try not to strain anything, or spill your food for that matter.” He looks back up at Alex. “Did you need something?”

“I actually wanted to talk to Michelle,” is the reply. “Were you planning to stay here for the night, or do you want one of us to drive you back into town?”

Michelle doesn’t hesitate. “I’m staying wherever my baby is.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Kyle groans. “I’m twenty-eight, Ma.”

“You say that as if it’s supposed to matter,” she replies. He’ll understand if he ever has his own children someday. Although how that’ll work in his current situation, she has no idea.

She tells herself not to ask questions she doesn’t know the answer to, and focuses in on Alex, who’s speaking again.

“...not the most comfortable piece of furniture in the world, but it’s the only thing we have. I hope it works.”

“Hmm?” She blinks. “I’m sorry, Alex could you repeat that. I must have spaced out for a second there.”

He smiles, not at all offended, and nods. “I said the only place we can put you is on the pullout couch in the living room. It’s not overly comfortable ...”

“By which he means it sucks,” Guerin cuts in. He sounds like he’s speaking from personal experience.

“...but it’s at least something other than a concrete floor for you to put your head down on. Hopefully it won’t be too hard on your back.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she says, taking a sip of her tea. She lets the warm liquid drain down her throat, surprised by how good it makes her feel. “More than anything, though, I think I’d like a shower.”

Alex chuckles. “That we can definitely provide, but you’re going to have to make do with something that doesn’t fit for pyjamas. We’ll find you a t-shirt or something.”

“You mean you will,” Kyle pipes up. He’s finished with his soup while she wasn’t looking, and now reclines back in Guerin’s embrace. “I’m not leaving my blanket horde, and neither is my personal furnace.”

“I always knew you were only interested in my body,” Guerin drawls, not so much as flinching when Kyle smacks him on the arm. “Rude.”

Alex rolls his eyes at the pair of them, but his expression is fond. “Fine,” he agrees. “I will be a decent host and take care of our company while you two reprobates lounge around uselessly.”

Grinning, he proceeds to offer Michelle his hand with a flourish. “Shall we go.”

Careful with the mug in her hand, she takes a moment to lean over and press a kiss to Kyle’s forehead. Ignoring his embarrassed huffing, she only pulls back when she’s satisfied his temperature is near what it should be, then she allows Alex to help her up. “Let’s go.”

The bathroom turns out to be the place that’s changed the most, having been completely remodeled since the last time she’d set foot in it. Idly noting the handrails set into the considerably larger than it used to be shower, she cranks the hot water as high as it’ll go, enjoying the way it eases out the ache in her sore muscles. She’s not as young as she used to be, and it’s been a rough couple of days.

She’s not sure how long she stays in there, definitely long enough that the water’s starting to run cold, and the cabin is quiet by the time she exits the bathroom. Someone, Alex no doubt, has unfolded the couch and made up the bed, but everything else is dark aside from a sliver of light shining through a crack in the bathroom door.

Without thinking about it, she pads softly over to that patch of light. Wondering if they’d left the door slightly ajar on purpose, she’s about to call out when she catches sight of the three of them and freezes.

True to his word, Kyle’s still curled up in his mountain of blankets, and Guerin’s still wrapped around him. Now, however, Alex has joined them. Having shucked his shirt and presumably his prosthetic, he’s lying on Kyle’s other side, bracketing him in with his body.

He’s also kissing him. It’s nothing particularly heavy, more of a gentle press of lips than anything else, but it’s intimate, as is the way he has one hand splayed out over Kyle’s heart, a hand that Guerin is likewise covering with his own.

She pulls back abruptly, realizing this isn’t for her, it’s private. Whatever else she may think of the situation, it’s clear Kyle’s not lacking in love, and when you get down to it, what more can she ask for? Alex and Gu - Michael hadn’t hesitated to rip apart a secret military installation when Kyle had been in danger, so obviously they’re devoted to him.

Deciding she can live with anything else she learns so long as that’s the case, she heads back towards the couchbed and is asleep almost before her head hits the pillow.


End file.
